


Art for "Countin' On A Miracle"

by bingeling



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the 2011 <a href="http://hawaii-bigbang.livejournal.com">Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countin' On A Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252851) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



> Made for the 2011 [Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang](http://hawaii-bigbang.livejournal.com) on LJ.

  



	2. Stay Safe

  



	3. Woulda, shoulda, coulda

  



End file.
